


demolition friends

by mausoleum_door



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #minecraft #dreamsmp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mausoleum_door/pseuds/mausoleum_door
Summary: techno makes a new friend
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	demolition friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning, i havent fully made the entire read. im just going along as i type. this if my first read on ao3. this was inspired by listening to "as the world caves in" at 11:39 pm while staring at a waterbottle thats next to an open window.

technoblade was just sitting down and watching the sunset, by himself. it was the end of the day. he and a couple others destroyed lmanburg. all the withers were a lot, but was it enough? he’s always wanted to get rid of the government (in a video game) and he finally did it (in a video game.) techno doesn’t have very many friends, they hate him because of the destruction he has made. techno had a friend, tommyinnit. that same friend is now gone.  
{Ph1zA left the game}  
he wasnt staring at the sky alone, he was staring at the sunset with carl. he was meditating on his current thoughts. techno wanted l’manburg gone, but was it worth losing a friend? yes, yes it was. (or was it.) techno understood why tommy wanted tubbo still after all that time. tommy left techno, it hurt, but it wasn’t that painful. did tommy miss him? did he miss tommy?  
tommy used to just be a mole in his home, then befriended techno, but that didnt last long. it took a while but techno finally started to just trust him. the day before a great annihilation, also had a great loss. tommy and techno were mutual. all the time spent, all the “bruh” moments, all the close saves, and THAT tower. none of that mattered in the end.  
the community house was completely blasted, the oldest build in the smp, gone, entirely. everyone saw the house, it was not the same.  
the two were invisible. tommy went into the middle of the problem and said so many different things, there were around 20 angry individuals around him. techno stepped in, techno stepped in at times. techno knows that if the roles were reversed it would be the opposite, he knows that from the past examples. when the world was against techno, he was alone. when the world was against tommy, techno stepped in.  
techno doesn’t understand trust anymore.

<>

techno hides carl once again and heads home. he notices theres a strong figure, its not anyone he knows, its something unknown. a player, not listed when checking whos online. it waves? they wave.  
it comes closer towards techno, he scoots back not knowing what that is. he gets a sudden instinct in his head as if its mind controlling him. he slowly moves towards the person, unwillingly. techno receives a feeling in his heart that the person isnt safe. he doesnt usually trust his heart, supposably this time he trusts it.  
theres only a few ways this plays out, either he gets splashed with potions and dies instantly, he gets jumped by 20 other people, he goes for a handshake and nothing happens, he disconnects.  
he goes for the hand shake option, “im technoblade,” techno decided to say.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed the first little bit ty for reading.


End file.
